The Proposal,TheWedding Plans And wedding part 1
by NanaDivergent
Summary: Tobias proposes to Tris Then they plan the wedding in this part
1. Chapter 1

Tobias had told me to meet him here by is 8:30 and still no show. The Chasm is a magical place for us. It is the place where we first kissed and he told me he liked me. Finally,when I start getting ready to leave I see him. His nice blue eyes,his abnegation cut hair. So dreamy and mine.

" Hi." he says kissing me slowly.

" thought you were not going to make it" I say.

" why not I set all of this up I would not miss it for the world!" he say turning me around.

" What-" I start to say but am inturupted when he turned me around and lifts my head.

Across from me, above the Chasm are 19 people I know and love. "what is this about" I ask tobias.

" you'll see" he says with a mischevious look on his face. " ready guys? Go!" he yells.

one by one they each lift up a black letter on a gray poster board. Staring with Christina ending with Uriah. Once they are done i read the message and realize tobias had let go of my wiast. the message says " WILL YOU MARRY ME TRIS!" I turn around and see tobias on one knee. I put my hand over my mouth to disguise my no wobbling lips.

" Beatrice Prior will you do me the honor of marrying me!" he says.

" No." I say." why would you think I would marry you I only know you for 4 years" I say sarcastically. he must have not caught on because he has a hurt look on his face.

" Seriously?" he says," yes." I answer. " look Tris I am so so-" I interrupt him putting my finger on his lips and laughing. he looks confused.

" Tobias I'm joking, If I could tell you yes and of course in all the languages I would" he kisses me and places the ring carefully on my finger smiling, while everyone else above us is yelling.

" I love you Tobias Eaton." " I love Tris." he says kissing me slowly.


	2. Chapter 2

Yesterday was a wooz. If I had not seen the ring on my finger I would have said that it was just a dream. I get up and wal over to Christina's bed to awake her. After initiation we decided to move in together to share expenses.

" Since when?" I say as he eyes flutter open. " 5 days" she says sitting up " Four made us practice five hours a day or until we got it right. He really loves you"

I smile. " well-" I start to say but then a thought comes up in my mind " how didn't I see you guys. I spend almost all day looking at The Chasm from My spot."

" Yeah I know" Christina says rolling her eyes. I punch her playfully in the arm. "oww. well, he came by to pick us up after you fell asleep."

I can not believe it tobias spent 5 days and 5 hours a day planning and practicing his proposal to me.

" I'll be right back" I tell Christina. " Yeah go give Four a kiss and a huggggg." she says wiggling her eyebrows. I throw a pillow at her and walk out of the room.

When I walk in to Tobias' apartment ,Tobias is smiling in his sleep. Not wanting to awake him I sneek into his bed,under his arm and onto a pillow. I almost imediatly fall asleep.

The next time I wake up I see Tobias Right next to me staring at me and smiling to himself.

" 'morning beautiful" he says. He looks like he wants to say something else but I stop him with a kiss. " I love you, Christina told me all that you did to prepare for yesterday. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me you know." I say while planting another kiss on his cheek torturing him.

" well, It was just the best for the best."

We spend the rest of the day talking, Kissing , and smiling to each other. When I get home Christina and Will are on the couch kissing and watching a movie.


	3. Chapter 3

"so how many People are we going to invite"I ask Tobias. He came to my apartment early in the morning with pads of paper and pens to start planning for our wedding. Right now we are in the living room and I have my head on his thighs and feet on the handle of the couch. " well, from my side theres Zeke,Uriah,Shauna Tori,Max" he keeps saying about 20 more names(except Marcus,ofcourse) but I Zone out. "what about you Tris" he says.

"Well there is My mom and dad, Caleb,Christina,Will,Marlene,Lynn,Susan a childhood friend,Uriah,Marcus..." he interrupts me and says," wait Marcus ,No way!" he stands up. " Tobias I get that you hate him but he is your dad and my mom and dad's friend." " I don't care Tris he used to beat the crap out of me''

I stand up and kiss him '' fine if you do not want him to come he won't come''

" thank you." I keep saying names of people who I need to and want to invite,once we sit down again. We have to invite Eric because he is a dauntless leader,and Peter because he works with Tobias.

By the end of the day we have laughed, kissed, picked about 80 people to attend the wedding, and decide that we want dauntless cake decorated as a wedding cake. Before he leaves, since Christina is here, Tobias whispers,''Come over my Place later ok, at , and bring a bag of clothes with you." I nod ,smiling stupidly. We kiss goodbye, well 'till later.

Once he leaves Christina rushes toward me almost knocking me over . " tell me." she says. "what" I say walking away and smiling to myself. "what did he say."

" Just to come by his place at 9 and to bring a bag of my clothes" We both squeal.

" Okay,"she say as I start packing up my clothes and putting them in a bag. She looks at the clock next to my bed and then at me." We have an hour and a half to get you ready."

" For,what.?'' I say nervous.

" I am going to curl your hair, put on make up, and pick a nice outfit out.''

An hour later I have my hair picked up in a messy loose bun, all curled up. I have beautiful make up that Chris took forever to apply, and I am putting on a short and tight black dress and some black heels.

" I'm ready" I say and walk out of the bathroom.

" wow." she lets my hair loose ,and before I walk out the door she puts something in my hands. I look down and see not one but 3 condoms. I open my mouth and it almost falls to the floor.

" Close your mouth you will atract flies" she shudders and sprays some perfume on me. The final touch." Remember to use the protection kid'' she hands me the bag with clothes and I leave smiling to myself.


	4. Chapter 4

Before I knock on the door to Tobias's apartment I look at the nearest clock. There is still 5 minutes until nine and I do not want to look desperate,so i go into the nearest bathroom and open the bag that Christina Packed for me. I had put the little ''gift'' she gave for me in there earlier but had not really checked what was in the bag. Inside are the 3 condoms, 2 underwear, an extra bra, a pair of jeans and a shirt, a dress and make up. Under all of that is something I had not expected. A note that reads: I saved this specifically for you and this day. enjoy tris and Tobias. " why would tobias enjoy this" I say looking at a wrapped present.

That question is quickly answered. Inside a small box is a stripper outfit: a police costume with a whip PNG. Again I am suprised by Christina. I once again look at my clock and it excactly nine.

I quickly organize the clothes in the bag again. I jog, as much as I can with heels, to Tobias' apartment. When I get there the door is slightly open and there are rose petals in front of the door I take of my shoes and walk in leaving my bag and shoes in a corner. when I stepped in through the door I immediatley heard romantic music.

" Tobias." I yell .

" In the living room.''

Everything in the apartment is decorated with roses up until the bedroom. which made her very happy.

**I hate to stop mid-chapter but I need to know if you guys want Tris and Tobias to loose their virginity together now or once they get married. **

**I am going to put up a poll for whoever wants to vote**


	5. Chapter 5

**So not many people went to vote but I will keep going anyways and I am not giong to let them have sex now. My poll is still open just in case you guys can still vote and the Poll will be up until tomorrow at 4:30pm. Please vote, maybe I can make whip up something on the fly if the vote comes up to before they are married. Thank You**

**- NanaDivergent**

The minute I see Tobias I throw myself at him and kiss him.

" Thank You'' I say. " You are the best boyfriend ever."

He smiles and kisses me back. " Today I will be your servant. Anything you need or want just tell me."

"okay" I say " first I want you to sit with me." he smiles." then I want to talk to you"

he smiles,a nervous smile. " don't worry it's not bad'' I say and kiss him.

He pulls up a chair and sits next to me. " Today, we will eat lasagna with a 3 cheese coating and for dessert a piece of Dauntless cake and some Ice-cream. To drink we have a special sangria" I give him a look. " Don't worry I vow to you that I will not drink too much."

We eat and talk and before I know it we are standing in the living room laughing and dancing to a slow song.

" So what did you want to talk about tonight." he says sitting me down on his lap, on the couch.

"well Tobias, You know about my fear in Intimacy." he nods. " well, I'm scared that you know I won't be able to...once we are married." He kisses me and smiles.

" Tris we are in the same position. both of us have never... you know. We have all the time in the world. As long as we are together and inseparable, I don't care what happens"

I smile and kiss him. " you are amazing... you always know what to say.''

" I love you tris" he says. " I love you tobias." we kiss passionately.

**Well that is it for today remember to vote on the poll or vote on a review.**

**If I do not get enough votes by the date and time I put above then I will just wait for them to get married and then loose their virginity together.**

**Thank you **

**P.S. If I sounded rude I am sorry I did not mean to.**


	6. Chapter 6

I look at Tobias next to me. he is even more handsome when he sleeps. last, night after we finished talking we went to bed. we talked and kissed and talked some more. but then I fell asleep, right after he had told me he loved me and that I looked even more beautiful than ever that night.

Just when I am about to get up, his eyes flutter open.

" hi, beautiful"

" hi tobias" I say smiling. He pulls me closer to him and kisses me right above my collar bone, my cheek and than my lips.

" I love you Tris" he says.

" I love you too, but we need to get ready and than we can go back to planning the wedding." I say. He pouts and goes into the bathroom. As soon as I hear the shower I get up and go plan my own surprise.

* * *

Once we have both taken a bath and are dressed I blind fold him and take him to the dinning room.

When we enter the dinning room on top of the table are pen and paper next to each plate, bacon , pancakes,coffee,juice,muffins(which I went over to my apartment to get) and some wine for later.

" wow" he says" you did all of this"

" well, yes. I thought we could eat and plan."

* * *

By 4 we already have an appointment with a venue owner and have the food, colors and decorations picked out.

* * *

By 6 we have a wedding organizer ( Christina) Tobias' best man and my maid of honor.

* * *

By the time I have to leave we have the flowers and it seems like we are almost done.


	7. Chapter 7

**Tris and four wedding details:**

**Color: lilac**

**flowers: purple calla lilies and white roses**

**bridesmades dresscolors : lavender and lilac**

**Venue: The beach**

**Wedding place: church**

**It has been a month since the last chapter.**

" Christina I'm telling you it's to big."

" fine, fine. try the next one."

Christina and I have spent the past two weekslooking and trying on brides maids and brides dresses. The only progress we have made is with the Brides Maids dresses.

" omg. Chris I think I got it" I say looking at myself in a ruffled on the bottom pincess dress.

I walk out and the look on Christina's face already tells me she loves it.

" I just hope Tobias likes how it looks on me"

" not only will he like how it looks on you but he will also like taking it off of you" I smile while she continues saying " oooohhhh Now you can use the gifts I gave you."

Now I am really blushing.

**Okay guys so this part is over but don't worry part 2 / the wedding be up today I promiss.**

**It might only be about 2 chapters long but than comes the wedding night in part 3 and I promiss it will be nice and longgggg.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am sorry but the next part will be delayed due to the fact that I got extremely sick and y mom is checking on me every 10 minutes**


	9. Chapter 9

**The sequel is up and running check it out.**


End file.
